1. Statement of the Technical Field
The invention concerns communications networks. More particularly, the invention relates to an improved method for enabling the promiscuous monitoring of network communications by an internet protocol enabled device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless networks are well known in the art. Such networks generally include a plurality of individual nodes that communicate with one another using wireless means. In order to ensure that each message is exclusively communicated to a desired node, each node can have an address. Messages transmitted between nodes can be addressed exclusively to the particular node for which the message is intended.
In some instances, the individual nodes may be required to operate using battery power. Accordingly, it is important to minimize power consumption by such nodes. One method of minimizing power consumption in each node is to limit the amount of time during which the receiver circuitry in each node is powered on. When such power saving measures are in use, transmissions from a first node can be chronologically coordinated with receiver activation in a second node.
In certain instances, it can be advantageous to monitor the communications that occur between nodes comprising a wireless network. However, such monitoring can be hindered by the fact that messages transmitted between nodes are addressed exclusively to the particular node for which the message is intended. Conventional equipment used to monitor a wireless network will ignore such messages if the messages are not specifically addressed to the monitoring device.
One method of overcoming the monitoring problem would be to modify the conventional monitoring equipment to process received messages, regardless of the specific address to which the messages are directed. However, modification of equipment already in the field is expensive and time consuming.
Another method for overcoming this monitoring problem would be to avoid the use of directed messages that are addressed exclusively to particular nodes. Instead, a predefined broadcast address can be used for all communications among nodes. A message with a broadcast address will be processed by all nodes in the network (including the monitoring device) that receive such a message. Such an approach can solve the monitoring problem. However, broadcast communication of all network messages can create further problems. For example, such broadcast type messaging can create confusion among the various nodes when attempting to coordinate transmissions with receiver activations at specific nodes.